Uniform resource locators (URL), used herein to also denote uniform resource indicators (URI) in general, are character strings that reference network sources of content and in particular that reference Internet sources. A URL typically includes a scheme name referring to the protocol attending the resource, e.g., “http” for “hypertext transfer protocol” or “https” for “hypertext transfer protocol (secure)”. The scheme name is usually followed by a colon and a double slash, then a server name, such as “www” for “world wide web” or “smtp” for “simple mail transfer protocol”. A dot follows the server name and then a domain name or Internet Protocol (IP) address follows the dot. Thus, for example, a domain name following a server name might be “www.sony.com”.
As understood herein, additional characters may follow the domain name. For example, a port number at which the resource is to be accessed may be included, and in the absence of a designated port, for http requests the default port number of 443 is used. For schemes that require authentication a username and password may also be included in the URL string. Moreover, a query string can be included in the URL containing data to be passed to the resource, and this query string can contain names of people. A query string may actually be generated by a client-side query and then appended to the URL. Still further, a fragment identifier may be included in a URL which indicates a position within the overall resource or document. When used with http, a fragment identifier can specify a section or location within the page, and the browser may scroll to display that part of the page.
As understood by present principles, URLs typically are stored in a history file for easy re-access, and as further understood herein, URLs from one device, such as an IPTV, may be copied into another device, such as a personal computer. Present principles recognize that portions of the URL, such as the query string, may contain sensitive information that a person may not wish to be presented in the address bar of a browser, and that other URLs may be intended to be accessed only by certain types of devices, e.g., TVs, and not by other device types, e.g., PCs.